


Колокола Содома

by LapisExilis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Detachment, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Religion, Religious Conflict, South
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis





	Колокола Содома

Дмитрий только что покинул школу в тот жаркий день, когда он пошел в церковь. Такие небольшие города Луизианы были пятнадцать минут спустя, он прибыл в большую церковь, окруженную деревьями. Бледный, изношенный лес и щебень были в большом контракте с внутренними скамьями из красного дерева, алыми драпировками, старыми, но богатыми. Дима присутствовал на проповеди около тридцати других. Они дали ему немного больше, чем кивок или улыбка, как обычно, на самом деле все было как обычно - за исключением того, что проповедник везде смотрел на него. Проповедник был оживлен, как и большинство южных холименов. Дьякон, Джавион, обнаружил, что его глаза тоже были на стороне мальчика. «Свет во тьме светит, а тьма не преодолевается ...». Проповедник начал завершать свою проповедь, а после некоторых «Аллилуйя» и «Да, Иисус» визит начался с отъезда. Явбон и проповедник мигрировали друг к другу, а затем к месту, где сидел маленький мальчик. «Дима!» Проповедник начал лизать свои тонкие, потрескавшиеся губы, прежде чем попытаться продолжить. «В последнее время ты был таким хорошим мальчиком, - перебил его Джавиона, большой черный человек, висящий через плечо проповедника. Он посмотрел на тело Дмитрия. После неловкой тишины проповедник прочистил горло, голодный голос, а затем немного рассмеялся, чтобы успокоить мальчика: «Мы думаем, что вы придете к чему-то особенному». Тогда только для хороших мальчиков Димы ты хочешь быть хорошим мальчиком? «Конечно, проповедник, - сказал Дмитрий, несмотря на растущую обеспокоенность по поводу непростого поведения людей - они, конечно, ожидали чего-то. Проповедник взял свою маленькую бледную руку и повел ее. Он подошел к двери в задней части комнаты: «Пошли, сынок!» Он сказал, что был почти хищным, сердце Димы возродилось. Хавио открыл дверь, и вечеринка вошла в коридор через открытую дверь, из которой исходило странное сияние. Они вошли. Это было похоже на предыдущую комнату, но даже больше. Тепло от свечей заставляло Диму потеть. Замороженные и беспомощные могли терпеть только то, что должно было случиться: «Вот Агнец Божий», - сказал диакон Яввион потолку и начал снимать пояс. Дмитрий захныкал. Между тем проповедник вытащил черный ящик, который гремел и оставил его на алтаре: «Почему бы тебе не снять одежду Димы?» Проповедник подталкивает Диму к альтер, он пытается выбраться из двери, но Проповедник хватает его и грубо нажимает на него, над ним. «Вы готовы потворствовать невиновности Агнца Божьего, дьякона?» Дима пытается сражаться, но дьякон целует свои маленькие запястья на камень. Проповедник тянет брюки и нижнее белье. Дима-Крик. Он чувствует, что что-то работает на Его ногах. Это было какое-то масло. Не беспокойтесь, потому что, когда официант пьет пенис, у Димы нет шансов на спасение. Он чувствует, что его голова пасутся между его щеками, а затем скользит ближе к его маленькой дыре, он извивается, но грубый член Проповедника заставляет его присоединиться к анатомии Толстого в течение пятнадцати лет. Дима плачет от боли такого большого объекта, что он делает. Человек просто стоял над ним на мгновение, и все время ожог стал более терпимым. Его сердце было единственным, что он услышал. В следующий раз, может быть, это были только секунды, и это очень похоже на часы. Так онемело. Этот холодный удар глубоко в моем сердце, и все остальное. Но потом Дима почувствовала, что чувствует, что с ним происходит.


End file.
